The subject invention is directed toward the fastener art and more particularly, to a push-in type fastener that can be released and reused.
The invention is especially suited for incorporation in interior components to be installed in motor vehicles and will be described with reference thereto; however, the invention is capable of broader application and can be used for a variety of purposes in many environments.
Push-in, molded plastic fasteners are commonly used in the automotive industry for mounting various types of components to body panels and frame members. In commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/270,463 filed Jul. 5, 1994 for "Visor Clip Assembly and Releasable Fastener," there is disclosed a fastener assembly that can be integrally incorporated into an associated component for providing releasable mounting of the component to a body panel. The preferred form of the fastener assembly comprises spaced resilient latch legs that extend from the component to be mounted. The legs can deflect toward one another to allow their positioning in a mounting opening in a body panel or frame. After the latch legs are in the panel, a rigid pin is inserted between the legs to maintain them locked in the mounting opening. Components such as sun visor clips, coat hooks, and assist straps or handles can be mounted using this type of fastener.
These types of components are generally mounted at locations wherein they overlie a layer of resilient headliner material. Thus, the locking legs extend through aligned openings in both the headliner and the body panel. As a consequent, installation of the headliner must be effected prior to installation of the associated components.